


《Canary Cream》

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 宁教授麦教授虐狗史 [5]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 当麦教授变小了。





	《Canary Cream》

我喜欢你，无论哪个时期的你都喜欢

…

 

众所周知，宁泽涛教授是一位非常优秀的魔药学教授，所谓的优秀，不仅体现在自身的学识和教学质量上，同样体现在对魔药配方的改良和研发上。宁泽涛就和很多魔药大师一样，没事的时候会把自己呆在办公室里对着各种各样的原料研究剂量和用途。这又来了另一个问题，魔药熬出来，必然要经过试验才能够知道效果，从而进行改进，谁来试药。

 

关于试药，其实魔法界的选择和麻瓜差不多，都是选择了小白鼠。但是总有那么些药，单用老鼠是不能完全了解效果的，老鼠又不会说话对不对。这种时候宁泽涛一般会自己试，学生当然不可能用来给自己试药，同事们也不可能，麦克沃伊肯定愿意但是他又舍不得。

 

但是拿自己试药也并没有持续多久，有一天麦克沃伊上完课来找宁泽涛去吃午饭，刚推开门就看见他拿着药剂瓶要往嘴里送。

 

“宁？”麦克沃伊看看坩埚里泛着深绿色的魔药，“你在喝什么？”他的第一反应是宁泽涛生病了，他们小感小冒从来都是自己配药喝不去麻烦护士长，但是每天一起吃饭睡觉就只有上课时候不在一起，没可能宁泽涛病了自己不知道啊，而且看颜色也不是感冒魔药。

 

“啊，亲爱的你来了，下课了吗。”宁泽涛将瓶子放下，对着他招招手。“新研制的缓和药剂，我在原来的配方基础上改良了一下。”

 

“你在自己试药？”麦克沃伊走近他，魔杖尖从坩埚里带起一些药剂，他仔细看了看确定这的确只是改良后的缓和药剂，而不是别的什么可能会给人带来危险或是副作用的魔药。“一个人试药，就在这里？”

 

宁泽涛从麦克沃伊皱起的眉头和变化的语气里感受到了他的不赞同，“我总不能拿学生试药吧。”宁泽涛笑着将麦克沃伊圈到自己怀里，麦克沃伊挑了挑眉，“你好像忘了还有一种选择。”他的手伸向桌子上的药剂瓶，还没碰到就被宁泽涛握住了。“你想都别想。”

 

“你需要一个人喝下魔药，告诉你自己的感受，这样你就能知道魔药的反应效果。我没说错吧，我来试总比你自己一个人在办公室里喝了好。”宁泽涛从来不告诉麦克沃伊关于自己熬制的魔药，就知道一定会发生这种事。“如果……”他尝试着说服自己的恋人，但是麦克沃伊少有的，带着不容置疑意味的语气和没有丝毫笑意的嘴角告诉他这件事没有转圜的余地。

 

从那之后他们就达成了默契的互助关系，麦克沃伊会喝下宁泽涛新研制的魔药，同样的，宁泽涛也毫不犹豫地做麦克沃伊魔咒的实验品，并且在麦克沃伊练习摄神取念的时候让他把自己读了个遍。“现在我对你绝对没有任何隐瞒了。”他对麦克沃伊说道，后者勾着他的脖子给了他一个吻。

 

通常来说，宁泽涛所研制的魔药都是无毒并且和治疗有关的，偶尔他也会心血来潮研究一些特殊的魔药，比如曾经麦克沃伊喝下魔药之后长出了软乎乎的兔子耳朵。

 

“我想看看你小时候的样子，之前去你家的时候只看到了一张照片，太可惜了。”情事之后宁泽涛毫无预兆地说道，身体上的疲累让麦克沃伊的大脑反应都慢了不少，过了好一会他才迷迷糊糊的说，“唔，那下次拿相册给你看。”他摸索着在宁泽涛的唇上亲了一下，声音里带着慵懒的撒娇，“睡吧，我好困。”

 

第二天他喝下宁泽涛新配的魔药，发现自己逐渐变小并且属于成人的麦克沃伊的意识逐渐被五岁的自己取代的时候，他才发现，原来昨天晚上那句话并不是随口一说。

 

格兰芬多对于自己想要得到的，从来都主动争取。他突然想到这句话，然后放心地让自己的意识沉睡，反正宁总会让他回来的。

 

宁泽涛看着自己的恋人慢慢变小，五岁的身体被裹在长袍里，好看的眼睛茫然地看着四周，下一秒便是扁着嘴小声说着这是哪，眼泪在眼眶里含着摇摇欲坠。宁泽涛有点懵，他修改了减龄剂的配方，理论上来说，麦克沃伊应该只是身体变小而依旧带着成人的心智。而现在这个情况明显是，他玩脱了。

 

好在圣诞节放假，他们不用给学生上课，学校里也没剩下几个人。宁泽涛蹲下去给自己变小了的恋人擦擦眼泪，试探着问，“你知道自己是谁吗?”

 

“卡梅隆.麦克沃伊，”他顺从地让宁泽涛帮他把缩小后的衣服穿在身上，“你是宁。”说完小孩子皱着眉想了想，“别的我不知道。”他看着四周，在看到玻璃罐里装着的树蛇皮的时候缩了一下，“这是哪？”

 

“这是，”宁泽涛将问题答案简化，“我工作的地方。”没必要把未来啊成长啊这些事让一个五岁小孩知道。魔药办公室总是带着一些阴冷的气息，宁泽涛把麦克沃伊抱起来让他坐在自己的手臂上，“我带你去卧室吧。”

 

走回去的路上宁泽涛在思考到底是自己在配置一副魔药让麦克沃伊回来，还是让这个五岁版的恋人自己将魔药代谢掉恢复正常；想来想去，还是准备让魔药效果自行消退，虽然五岁小孩子的新陈代谢能力肯定不及成年人，但是这是最保险的做法，他不确定麦克沃伊现在的身体能够负担得起魔药，更不确定新的魔药配置一定是正确的。

 

这次也许只是一个无伤大雅的意外，但是下一次呢，万一出了什么事，宁泽涛不觉得自己能够承受任何糟糕的事发生在麦克沃伊身上。

 

尽量从步伐平稳的从办公室回到他们平时住的房间，麦克沃伊在看到那张很柔软的床的时候眼睛一下子亮了起来，宁泽涛刚把他放上去就迫不及待地在上面滚了两圈。原来小时候就有这样的习惯，宁泽涛看着抱着枕头玩得开心的麦克沃伊想到那个属于自己的恋人，麦克沃伊喜欢抱着枕头，不管是抱着睡觉还是单纯的将下巴放在上面看书。在激烈的睡前运动和宁泽涛抱着他睡觉的这个习惯养成之后，枕头的前一项功能基本就消失了。

 

“卡梅隆，”宁泽涛坐在床上，让麦克沃伊坐在自己的对面，抽出魔杖，“现在不要动，知道吗。”

 

麦克沃伊乖巧地点点头，手指慢慢蹭到旁边的枕头上，将枕头的一角抱在怀里。宁泽涛将魔杖轻轻地落在麦克沃伊的头顶，念动咒语让橙色的光芒从杖尖冒出来探查麦克沃伊的身体，他必须确定魔药没有给麦克沃伊带来其他的副作用。

 

检查的结果宁泽涛还是很满意，这个缩小后的身体没有任何异常，属于成人的麦克沃伊意识在沉睡，魔药效力消退之后，随着身体的成长他也会回来，只是这个孩子的记忆是一片空白，只记得自己的名字和他的姓氏，对于这一点宁泽涛甚至有点开心，某种意义上这也能说明自己对麦克沃伊很重要吧。

 

麦克沃伊的眼睛一直落在宁泽涛的魔杖上，他小心地伸手摸了摸，宁泽涛有些好笑的看着他的动作，“卡梅隆喜欢魔杖吗？”属于麦克沃伊的那根魔杖现在在他的口袋里，把它交给一个五岁的小孩子显然是不合适的。麦克沃伊点点头，惊喜地看着杖尖冒出一个个泡泡，他抬手戳破一个，咯咯地笑出声。

 

宁泽涛没有带过孩子，作为家里的独子，他也没有弟弟妹妹让他拥有一些照顾小孩的经验。所以当麦克沃伊摸着肚子对他说宁，我饿了的时候，宁泽涛觉得有点手足无措。他打了个响指招来了一个叫缇娜的家养小精灵，穿着棉布裙的小精灵出现后照例是深深地鞠了一躬，“中午好，宁教授和……”它的声音在看到坐在床上咬手指的麦克沃伊的时候卡了一下，随后又高了好几度，“这是您和麦克沃伊教授的孩子吗先生！他真是一个可爱的宝宝！”

 

“不，他不是。”但是家养小精灵显然已经听不进去宁泽涛的解释了，它小心地上前几步，将那双大大的眼睛睁得更圆，“缇娜真心为你们感到高兴！先生！”它说着眼睛里开始积蓄泪水。

 

宁泽涛揉揉额角，“缇娜，现在去厨房拿一些吃的和热牛奶上来，还有，这件事情不准说出去。”

 

“可是先生，”缇娜不解地看着他，细长的手指捏在一起，“这样的喜事……”

 

“这是命令。”

 

缇娜因为他的语气缩了一下肩膀，“如您所愿，先生。”它再次鞠躬，然后啪地一下消失。十几秒之后它再次出现，手里举着一个巨大的托盘，上面摆满了食物和饮料，“缇娜不知道小先生喜欢吃什么，所以每一种都拿了一些。”

 

“谢谢你，一定要记好，这件事不能给任何人说。”

 

“是的先生。”

 

宁泽涛不知道小时候的麦克沃伊喜欢吃什么，只能按照长大后的他的口味选了土豆泥和撒了咖喱粉的烤肠（给他切成了适合入口的小块），糖浆水果蛋挞，和一杯温度刚好的牛奶。

 

小孩子的胃口不是很大，宁泽涛那份加厚加大版的牛奶吃到一半的时候麦克沃伊抹抹嘴巴说吃饱了，但是看着手边的牛奶和桌子上的香草泡芙又难以取舍，不知道自己是应该把牛奶喝了就行，还是撑着肚子再吃个泡芙，闻起来好香啊。宁泽涛伸手摸了摸玻璃杯的温度确定牛奶没有冷，“你先把牛奶喝了，下午饿了再吃泡芙。”麦克沃伊乖巧地点点头，小口地喝着牛奶。

 

吃完午饭宁泽涛用几个小魔咒陪着麦克沃伊玩了一会，又让缇娜给他找来了一本童话书，读着故事哄麦克沃伊睡午觉。哄别人宁泽涛也许不太在行，但是哄麦克沃伊他还是很有经验的，当然大的那个不需要他读故事。

 

麦克沃伊睡着之后宁泽涛给他盖好了被子，起身给自己倒了一杯茶。大眼睛的家养小精灵突然在他的脚边现身，宁泽涛猝不及防地呛了一口。“缇娜？”他将唇边的茶汤抹掉，“你会吵醒他的。”他走过去看看麦克沃伊，小孩子睡得正香。“有事吗?”他回过头看着这个今天明显兴奋过头的家养小精灵。

 

“缇娜找来了这些！”压低的声音里是无法掩饰的兴奋和自豪，缇娜将手里的书递给宁泽涛，后者随意地翻开最上面一本，“小孩子们都从上面学到知识！小先生一定会喜欢的！”类似于麻瓜的儿童知识读物，只是上面的图画和人物都是会动的。“谢谢你。”宁泽涛合上书，让麦克沃伊靠着它们打发一下时间也许是不错的选择。小精灵看上去已经激动地想要跳舞了，“缇娜很高兴能够帮上忙！”

 

小时候的麦克沃伊并不像现在这样坐得住，拿着一本书就能安静地坐一下午。不过毕竟是小孩子，这也是难免的。所以在麦克沃伊睡醒了，看了几页书之后发现外面开始飘雪，拉着宁泽涛的手指说想出去玩的时候，他完全无法拒绝。说真的，有谁能够拒绝一个顶着一头柔软的卷毛，棕色的大眼睛，白白嫩嫩的小团子的请求。

 

宁泽涛很仔细地把缩小后的拉文克劳围巾给他围上，又给他扣上一个帽子，“这样应该就不会冷了。”他刮刮麦克沃伊的鼻子。别说小孩子本来身体就不如大人，就算是成年版的麦克沃伊，每次冬天出门之前宁泽涛都要确认一遍他有没有戴好手套和围巾。

 

城堡里的学生很少，留校的那些现在基本上也都待在图书馆或是温暖的公共休息室里，这也免去了宁泽涛走密道的麻烦。不过为了不引起画像们的注意，他还是用咒语稍稍掩饰了一下。麦克沃伊充满了好奇地从宁泽涛的肩膀冒出头打量着自己能看到的城堡的每一处。

 

“下午好，宁教授。”格兰芬多的幽灵穿过旁边的石墙出现在他面前，握住头发让头颅与脖子分离，致以属于他的独特问候方式。“下午好，尼古拉斯爵士。”宁泽涛说道，按住了麦克沃伊听到声音后想要转过来的脑袋，“你能……”他对着幽灵扬扬脸，示意他将头放回去。

 

“喔，这里还有一个小孩子。”差点没头尼克将脑袋放回去之后飘近了些，“他长得真可爱。”没有实体的手指穿过麦克沃伊的脸，渗入到皮肤里的冰凉让他连着打了好几个喷嚏。“是魔咒出了意外吗？”幽灵关切地问道。

 

从头解释还不如顺着说，宁泽涛不到一秒就做出了选择，“是，可能要好几天才能恢复。我现在带他去霍格莫德转转。”

 

“祝你好运。”差点没头尼克说完挥挥手，漂浮着离开，麦克沃伊朝着他露出了一个大大的笑容，挥动着自己肉肉的手和他说再见。

 

顶着寒风也坚强地到霍格莫德玩的学生有点不敢相信自己的眼睛，学校公认的好男人标杆，男朋友的典范宁泽涛教授这次没有和麦克沃伊教授结伴出现在霍格莫德，要知道他们平时恨不得用一个永久粘贴咒和对方永远黏在一起；取而代之的是，宁教授怀里抱了孩子？？

 

在他们进入蜂蜜公爵挑选糖果之后，看到他们的学生都装作买糖进了店里，实际上全部在打量他们。

 

“那个小孩是谁？”一个学生用手肘碰了碰自己旁边的人，低声问道。

 

“看着像是麦克沃伊教授啊。”当有教授们的八卦的时候，是不是同一个学院的，认不认识就完全不重要了。同一个学校，同一个八卦目标。

 

“还围着拉文克劳的围巾，肯定是教授吧！”旁边又凑过来一个声音说道，随手拿了一包酸味棒棒糖，他嫌弃地看了一眼自己拿的糖又放了回去。“可是麦克沃伊教授怎么会变小？”几个人互相看了看，都摇摇头。

 

“也不一定是教授啊，万一是他们领养了一个和麦克沃伊教授长得很像的孩子呢！”新加入的姑娘压着声音提出自己的猜想，“他们都在一起好多年了，领养一个孩子也不奇怪吧。”她激动地握拳，手里那包甜姜柠檬薄片糖几乎被她捏碎，“或者他们终于弄了一个孩子出来！！”

 

旁边的男生翻了一个白眼，继续观察那个被裹得严严实实的小孩子。“肯定不是他们的孩子，至少和宁教授绝对没有血缘关系，你看那个卷毛那个眼睛那个肤色，没一个有亚洲人的特征。”

 

“会不会是麦克沃伊教授和别人的孩子？”话刚说完男生就被旁边的同学们死死瞪着，“我错了我错了，麦克沃伊教授怎么可能和别人有孩子呢。”

 

而被讨论的主人公好像没有感受到旁边炙热的目光一样，小家伙只是看着糖果，而宁泽涛则是拥有一个教师应有的镇定素养，只想着圣诞节结束之后要给他们多布置些作业才能让自己的学生们不这么闲得慌。

 

“宁我想吃这个这个，还有这个！”各种颜色形状的糖果让麦克沃伊挑花了眼睛，手指都指不过来，宁泽涛无奈地把这个晃着小短腿在店里像是一只蜜蜂一样转来转去的小孩抱起来，“糖吃多了对牙不好，不能买多了。”麦克沃伊扁扁嘴望着他，“看我也没用，这件事情没得商量。”

 

麦克沃伊失望地哦了一声，艰难地选了几样自己觉得看着最好吃的交给宁泽涛，结账之后恋恋不舍地跟着他离开。

 

宁泽涛给麦克沃伊买了一杯加了奶油的热可可，自己还是一杯黄油啤酒，麦克沃伊捧着施了保温咒的外带纸杯喝得开心，之前因为没有买够糖果而垮下去的小脸也重新露出了笑容。“宁，你喝的什么？”他问道，舌头舔去嘴边沾上的奶油。

 

“黄油啤酒，”他看着麦克沃伊好奇地眼神补充道，“你还要再长大一点才能喝。”虽然黄油啤酒里也没什么酒精，但是既然都被称之为啤酒了，五岁的小孩子还是不要喝比较好。

 

“长大真好，想快点长大。”麦克沃伊突然带着几分感叹意味地说道，宁泽涛有些好笑地看着他，“为什么？”

 

“长大了可以有魔杖，可以自己变出来很多东西，”他把嘴唇贴在杯沿上，感受到冒出来的带着巧克力香味的热气，“可以买很多的糖，还可以喝黄油啤酒。”

 

“嗯对，所以你要多喝牛奶，快点长大。”宁泽涛的额头和他的额头轻轻碰了一下，阖着眼睛温柔地说道。

 

他突然想起还在学校时候和麦克沃伊出来约会，牵着手一边聊天一边走路，感受冬天的雪花落在脸上轻盈而冰凉的触感。麦克沃伊说他有时候会怀念还是小时候的自己，穿着小裤衩在浅海的地方玩水捡贝壳，有时候可以让海水变成自己想要的形状，或是让它随着自己的手指摇摆。那时候也不知道什么是魔法，只是单纯觉得有趣。

 

“我当然不是说现在觉得魔法是负担，”麦克沃伊对他笑了笑，“只是了解得越多，最后却发现自己知道的总是很少。”魔法是海洋，而自己所了解的只是一条潺潺的小溪。他的手指挠挠宁泽涛的手心，“不过我还是很高兴自己不再是个孩子，毕竟如果不长大不来霍格沃茨，就没办法遇见你了。”

 

“你知道自己这是什么吗？”宁泽涛捧着他的脸说道，麦克沃伊的手覆上他的，“什么？”

 

“五年级综合症。看书看得太多从而对自身和魔法产生怀疑。”麦克沃伊笑出声，闭上眼睛顺从地接受宁泽涛落在他唇上的吻，“我只是求知欲强。”分开之后他说道。

 

“当然了，拉文克劳的级长先生。”

 

 

“宁，你在想什么？”麦克沃伊的手在他眼前晃晃，“没什么，我们回去吧，外面太冷了你容易感冒。”

 

“好。”

 

宁泽涛看着眼前这个小孩子，他是麦克沃伊，但不是属于自己的那个。

 

…

 

圣诞节留校的学生不多，四个学院的学生加在一起勉勉强强凑齐了半张桌子，吃晚饭的时候他们凑在一起飞快地低声交流了今天下午在霍格莫德看到的教授+小孩的组合。一个格兰芬多的女生听完之后悲伤地捂住脸，“今天下午我为什么要贪恋被子的温暖没有去霍格莫德！”宁教授抱着一个和麦克沃伊教授长得很像的孩子买糖果的场景，哦，想想就觉得好可爱！

 

“所以，你们最后也还是不知道那个孩子到底是谁。”七年级的斯莱特林学长皱着眉问到了事情的重点。旁边同是斯莱特林，下午去了蜂蜜公爵的小学妹叹了口气，“不是我们不想，是实在没办法啊，宁教授就在旁边呢，我们哪敢去问。”看在梅林和萨拉查.斯莱特林的份上，当着宁教授的面八卦和找死有什么区别。

 

“我赌一根糖羽毛笔，这次是院长玩脱了。”一个格兰芬多男生啃着鸡腿说道。

 

“我觉得我们要想办法把这件事弄清楚，”六年级拉文克劳的女生甩了甩马尾，“我绝对不相信麦克沃伊教授会和别人有孩子！”

 

这又让他们又开始新一轮的，关于麦克沃伊教授有没有可能做一些对不起宁教授的事。“绝对不可能，”他们最后得出结论，“我宁愿相信宾斯教授不讲魔法史了和皮皮鬼成了一个遵纪守法的文明幽灵。”

 

那边麦克沃伊一连打了好几个喷嚏，吓得宁泽涛还以为他吹了冷风感冒了。赶紧把他塞进被子里裹得厚厚实实的又用魔咒检查身体。

 

“总之，我们要当面和那个小可爱谈谈。”格兰芬多男生一锤定音。

 

“说真的，你们想过如果宁教授发现我们会死得多难看吗，别说拐走那个孩子了，就像现在这样讨论被他知道都能让我们多写三篇论文。”一个一直没说话的拉文克劳高年级男生说道，他看上去对整件事情漠不关心，甚至他的注意力到现在都还在自己面前的芝士土豆球上。

 

然而这一盆冷水并没有浇灭学生们的热情，吃完晚饭后他们转移到了有求必应屋，商讨出一个详细的，拐走团子（“你们知道他有多可爱吗！就像是一个和果子！一个团子一样软软糯糯的！”在蜂蜜公爵围观了的赫奇帕奇日本女生激动地说道，虽然因为口音问题大家大部分都没听懂）的计划。

 

“首先我们需要一个人去引开宁教授。”他们将一步步的计划列在有求必应屋里出现的黑板上，“做诱饵，问问题之类的，要把他拖住。”有宁教授在旁边他们可能到死都没办法和小团子单独说上一句话。

 

“我可以去。”之前泼了他们冷水的拉文克劳男生说道，“反正我的论文也有问题要请教宁教授。”

 

提出计划步骤的斯莱特林男生审视般的看了一会，仿佛在确定他真的不会出卖他们所有人。“好的。”最后他点点头，“那么宁教授就解决了。接下来我们需要一组人去把那个孩子接来。”鉴于宁教授对这个神似麦克沃伊教授的孩子的爱护程度，他们必须做好宁教授走之前会用上他们可能永远也破解不了守护魔咒的准备，魔咒课成绩最好的几个组成了小分队，剩下的人里有几个去厨房里拿吃的，其余待在有求必应屋乖乖等着。

 

男生站在门前深吸一口气，在门上轻扣了三下，很快宁泽涛过来打开门，“有什么事吗怀特先生？”他看了一眼男生抱着的书和羊皮纸，“是这样的教授，”怀特抱着书的手臂紧了紧，虽然自己的确是想请教问题，但还是免不了有些紧张，“我有些问题想要请教您，您现在，方便吗？”

 

宁泽涛很想说自己不方便，有个五岁的小孩子需要照顾，但是作为一个老师，他真的无法拒绝学生提问的请求，更何况麦克沃伊相当喜欢这个聪明又勤奋的学生。“有，你等我一下。”他转身走到床边，摸摸麦克沃伊的卷毛，“我有点事情要出去，你一个人待在这里可以吗？”

 

麦克沃伊从书里抬起头，“可以啊。”他想了想又说，“不过你要早点回来哦。”说完他凑过去亲亲宁泽涛的左脸。“我会的。”宁泽涛起身，走了两步又不放心地回头，“或者我让缇娜来陪你。”

 

哦不，千万别，小天使你可一定要拒绝。怀特站在外面听到这句话书差点掉在地上。随后里面软软的童音说道，“不用了，我自己看书就行。”

 

宁泽涛走出来关上门，“走吧，去办公室给你讲。”祝你们好运。怀特看着抽出魔杖在门把手上施加了咒语的宁泽涛想着。

 

等到他们消失在了楼梯转角，躲在角落的一行人飞快地走出来站定在门边。“Well，展现我们魔咒学水平的时候到了。”一个格兰芬多男生耸耸肩说道，伸出魔杖试探性地说道，“阿拉霍洞开。”没有反应。

 

他们又试了几个开锁的魔咒，毫不意外都没有作用。“我还有一个办法，不过动静会比较大。”斯莱特林男生说道，其余的人对视一眼，转过身开始施加隔音咒，等到他们刚刚建起屏障，身后就传来一阵火花炸裂般的噼啪声，门缝被破开一个洞，门把手上施加的魔咒依旧还在，门晃动着露出一条缝。

 

试探性地推开门，温暖气息扑面而来，床上的小团子眨着和他们魔咒课教授一模一样的眼睛，“你们是谁？”他们走进房间，最后一个进来的随手将门恢复如初。

 

“嘿，”队伍里的女生走出来靠近麦克沃伊，“你好，我叫索菲亚，我们今天下午都在蜂蜜公爵，就是那家糖果店里买糖，你有印象吗？”她递给麦克沃伊一块月桂糖。

 

“对不起，”麦克沃伊接过糖拿在手里，并不急着剥开吃，“我不记得了。”

 

“没关系没关系，”女生连忙说道，“你叫什么名字啊？”其他学生眼里突然迸发的期待让麦克沃伊下意识地缩了缩，女生回过头狠狠瞪了他们一眼。

 

“卡梅隆.麦克沃伊。”他说道，手指抚摸着书页上那只会动的猫咪。

 

一片沉默。

 

所以这的确不是麦克沃伊教授和别人的孩子，但是自己的教授变成了五岁小孩子这件事情，真的需要消化一下。一分钟后女生首先恢复正常，这样的麦克沃伊教授，别说在校七年内了，如果不是意外一辈子都见不到好吗，要把握住机会！

 

“卡梅隆你想和我们一起去参加聚会吗，有南瓜汁和牛奶，还有你喜欢的糖和很好吃的饼干，别的哥哥姐姐也在。”哥哥姐姐，这话现在说着真是有一种别样的成就感。

 

“可是宁让我在这里等他，”说着他举了举手里的童话书，“我的书也没有看完。”

 

“你把书带来，宁教授那边我们去说，这样行不行？”

 

麦克沃伊打量了一下他们，将糖纸剥开，把糖放进嘴里，“好。”

 

有求必应屋的门打开的时候里面所有的学生都屏住了呼吸，“女士们先生们，”索菲亚抱着麦克沃伊说道，“请允许我荣幸的向你们介绍卡梅隆.麦克沃伊先生，他今年五岁了。”

 

五，四，三，二，一

 

掌声和鼓掌声几乎掀翻有求必应屋的屋顶，金色的彩带和彩色纸屑从魔杖尖喷出来，洋洋洒洒地落到他们的肩上和地上。麦克沃伊露出一个大大的笑容，“你们好。”一屋子的学生看到这个比成年版麦克沃伊教授笑容杀伤力更大的孩子有种泪流满面喊天使的冲动，能和这个小天使亲密接触，被宁教授罚禁闭都值得啊！

 

索菲亚将麦克沃伊放到床上（床单专门选了拉文克劳的深蓝色），捏了捏有些发麻的手臂。其他的学生在床边围成一圈，齐刷刷地看着麦克沃伊，在这里大概没办法看书了，被注视着的小天使想着。

 

当他们发现麦克沃伊不怕生，对能回答的问题和抚摸他卷毛的手来者不拒之后新世界的大门就彻底打开了。晃着一头卷毛的麦克沃伊心里默默数着，他们至少问了三次自己喜欢吃什么，四次喜欢看什么书，五次会不会魔法，和数不清多少次数宁教授对你怎么样。

 

被这么多人关心关注着对麦克沃伊来说是很新鲜有趣的体验，他把书放在一边，给这些哥哥姐姐们讲自己家的花园，收藏贝壳的小盒子，果馅卷上被妈妈用魔法雕成玫瑰花样子的苹果，等等等等。这些他也都告诉了宁，年长的男人对他的成长环境和经历有同样的兴趣。

 

他们问完之后，开始用一些小魔咒和麦克沃伊玩闹，这时候小天使摸摸肚子说饿了，又手忙脚乱地拿吃的给他。离麦克沃伊最近的男生摸到了口袋里还有一块饼干，没多想就拿出来撕开包装递给他，“先垫垫。”麦克沃伊接过之后毫不怀疑地吃下去。

 

“唔，有点热热的。”吃完饼干他说道，一圈学生惊恐地看着他身上覆上羽毛，圆圆的脸开始变化，手臂开始不自觉地挥舞，再有人作出反应之前，麦克沃伊已经完成了转化过程；金丝雀在半空中愉快地扑腾着翅膀。

 

“哪个傻逼给他吃了金丝雀饼干！！”

 

宁泽涛推开有求必应屋的门的时候，看到的就是这样的场景，一只小巧的金丝雀在不高不低地地方盘旋，自己的学生们在下面紧张兮兮地举着垫子等着接住他。当一个学生的眼角扫到站着的宁泽涛的时候，他飞快地噤声，并用手肘碰了碰旁边的朋友。原本吵闹的学生们一个接一个的沉默，最后整个屋子里只听得见金丝雀挥动翅膀的声音。

 

“你们可真行。”宁泽涛抱着手臂面无表情地说道，学生们低着头不敢说话。这时候金丝雀朝宁泽涛飞过来，快到的时候忽然开始下坠，在学生们冲过去之前宁泽涛用漂浮咒接住了他，平稳下降的同时身上的羽毛逐渐褪去，等宁泽涛抱着他的时候，麦克沃伊已经从鸟恢复成了人。

 

“宁！”他开心地叫道，“你回来了！”

 

但是他的欣喜并没有传递到宁泽涛那里，亚洲人特有的黑色眸子里没有一点笑意，麦克沃伊脸上的笑容也渐渐褪去。他疑惑地看看身后站着的一大群人，再看看宁泽涛，“怎么了？”为什么这么安静，为什么宁不开心。

 

“卡梅隆，我不是告诉了你要在房间里等着我吗？”

 

听到这句话麦克沃伊下意识地又回头看了看身后那群哥哥姐姐，他们都低着头看着地面，还有勇气抬头的，看向他的眼神都是，麦克沃伊不知道该怎么形容，他只知道家里的猫咪被送去做手术之前也用这样的眼神看过他。

 

他回过头，眼睛里开始积蓄泪水，在宁泽涛说话之前哭出声，“你一直都不回来！我等了好久！我一个人！呜呜呜呜！你还凶我！”

 

宁泽涛感觉到之前不敢看他的学生现在全都抬起了头，以一种“天啊你是人吗你居然把他弄哭了”的眼神看着他。麦克沃伊的小脸哭得皱在一起，大颗大颗的眼泪往下掉，宁泽涛急忙让他靠在自己身上，空出一只手拍着他的背，“不哭了不哭了，是我不好，对不起，宝宝我错了。”他忙乱的说着一些哄孩子的话，完全忘记自己之前想说什么做什么，只是觉得自己简直罪大恶极。

 

等到麦克沃伊停止了眼泪开始抽噎，宁泽涛才反应过来这一切都被学生看在了眼里，“再有下次就全部关禁闭。”他说道，抱着麦克沃伊离开。

 

门关上之后学生们的心也落地了，“我们居然没被罚，真是梅林保佑！”一个男生抚着胸口心有余悸地说道。“我还以为死定了，宁教授的眼神好可怕。”

 

“感谢麦克沃伊教授吧，要不是他哭，宁教授指不定怎么折腾我们。”

 

“不过也值了，小孩子时候的教授太可爱了！”

 

“……这件事也同样告诉我们，宁教授对哪个时期的麦克沃伊教授都毫无办法。”

 

“而且我们毫无存在感。”

 

“啊，好想谈恋爱。”

 

 

…

 

回到房间里，缇娜已经准备好了食物，毛巾，热水，甚至还有治疗小孩子的药品。它紧张地看着脸上还有泪痕的麦克沃伊，“小先生还好吗？”

 

“他没事。”宁泽涛想了想又说道，“谢谢你今天来告诉我。”

 

缇娜自豪地挺起胸，“缇娜很高兴能够帮上忙，教授先生，在看到小先生不在的时候缇娜真的吓坏了，缇娜必须告诉您。”

 

“你做得很好。”宁泽涛觉得果然走的时候还是应该让缇娜来看护着麦克沃伊，虽然小精灵自告奋勇地出现来帮忙了，但是还是没赶上他被那些熊孩子拐走的时候。

 

缇娜鞠了一躬之后消失，宁泽涛把麦克沃伊放在床上，绞了帕子给他擦脸。“你不要怪他们。”麦克沃伊小小声地说，“是我自己去找他们玩的。”宁泽涛失笑道，“我都快被你吓死了，哪还有多余的心思去怪他们。”

 

“啊？！”麦克沃伊睁大眼睛，扑过去趴在宁泽涛的胸口听他的心跳，“你别死！”

 

“我不会的，你别慌。”宁泽涛揉揉他的头发，虽然放过了那群学生，但是看着这头明显被揉了很多次的卷毛实在是让人不爽，至少应该扣点他们的学院分再走。

 

“真的？”麦克沃伊抬头看着他，红红的眼睛看着可怜兮兮的。

 

“真的。”宁泽涛毫不犹豫地回答道。

 

 

晚上小孩子抱着枕头在他身边睡得很香，宁泽涛却睡不着，满脑子都是属于他的那个麦克沃伊。他觉得自己任性得太过了，那段他们没有遇见彼此的时光，自己永远也无法参与，所以让麦克沃伊喝下减龄剂，固执地想要用这种近乎幼稚的方式弥补这个缺憾，而麦克沃伊出于对他的爱和信任，默许了他这个任性的行为；说起来，无论什么事，只要是自己提出的，他都没有拒绝过，即便事后要用一忘皆空这种极端的方式，他也不曾拒绝过自己。

 

睡梦里的孩子翻了个身，蹬直的腿将被子踢开一点，宁泽涛重新给他盖好，一声轻不可闻的叹息声在房间里飘散开。

 

 

之后的几天他们都待在一起，宁泽涛切身体验到养小孩真是一件累并快乐的事；麦克沃伊对不能再见到那些哥哥姐姐了有点失望，但宁泽涛同意用蜂蜜公爵的糖果补偿他。

 

第五天的时候魔药效力终于彻底消失，宁泽涛看着自己的恋人从小孩变回了自己熟悉的那个大人，当然，一丝不挂，没忍住把人直接拉上床做了一些运动。

 

过后麦克沃伊趴在他的胸口上，随意地翻看着一本故事书，“和小时候的我相处得怎么样？”他放开书让它自己回到床头，笑着问道。“应该没有很闹吧，我记得我小时候也不太爱哭。”他往上蹭了蹭，枕着宁泽涛的手臂。

 

“你小时候很可爱，不过我还是更喜欢现在的你。”他将吻落在麦克沃伊的额头上，“从心到身都是属于我的。”

 

麦克沃伊笑着捏了捏他的脸没说话，宁泽涛抿了抿唇，脸上的笑容被认真的神色取代，“对不起。”他开口道，低沉的话语在安静的房间里莫名的突兀，“我不应该让你喝减龄剂。”

 

“如果我不想喝，我是不会喝的。”麦克沃伊垂下眸子，“我知道你想的是什么，那段时间我们都没办法补给彼此，所以这样的方法也不错。”

 

“我们还有现在和未来不是吗？”他笑着说，棕色的眸子像是焦糖，甜蜜得让人无法移开视线。“没错。”宁泽涛翻身把他压在身下，“所以宝宝我们再来一次吧！”

 

从此宁教授对麦克沃伊教授的爱称又多了一个。

 

 

整件事情在圣诞假期结束后在霍格沃茨传得沸沸扬扬，各种版本各种说法，让学校热闹了好一阵。亲身经历了的学生表示，这份记忆我一定要提取出来永久保存！甚至还连带着金丝雀饼干又在学校里流行了起来，各个学院的公共休息室里时不时出现金丝雀和掉落的鸟毛。

 

而仍有一小股说法是那个小朋友是麦克沃伊教授和别人的孩子，同样被传出了一整套书的爱恨情仇，不过两位教授的表现明白地告诉他们，没有恨，没有仇，只有爱情。

 

 

今天的霍格沃茨也是如此的愉快而热闹。

 

什么，教授们太恩爱了辣眼睛？

 

那要不要来块金丝雀饼干让自己上个天？

 

 

——End——


End file.
